1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rack system, and particularly relates to a server rack system.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is the core which serves all the computers in a network system and has the functions of providing network users with discs, printing services, and so forth. Meanwhile, the server allows the users to share the resources in the network. The basic framework of the server is approximately the same as that of an ordinary personal computer and includes a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, and input/output (I/O) equipment, which are connected by a bus inside. Through north bridge chips, the CPU and the memory are connected, and through south bridge chips, the I/O equipment is connected. Based on the structure of a chassis, the development of the server may be roughly divided into three phases: the early tower chassis, the rack mountable chassis characterized by the concentration property, and the blade server characterized by high-density calculation.
The rack server given as an example here has the standard exterior and is used together with the chassis. In other words, the rack server is a tower server having an improved framework and is designed to reduce the space occupied by the server as much as possible. Many specialized network equipment adopts the rack mountable structure, which is mostly a flat-type structure shaped as a drawer. The aforesaid network equipment includes exchangers, routers, hardware firewalls, etc, for instance. The width of the rack server is 19 inches, and the height of the rack server is measured by the unit U (1 U=1.75 inches=44.45 millimeters). In general, the standard server has the height of 1 U, 2 U, 3 U, 4 U, 5 U, or 7 U.
The size of the chassis is also regulated by industrial standards, generally from 22 U to 42 U. Detachable sliding trays are configured in the chassis based on the height (U) of the chassis. The user may flexibly adjust the height of the chassis according to the height of the server for storing network equipment, such as the server, a hub, a disc array cabinet, and so forth. After the server is placed, all the I/O wires thereof are led out from the rear of the chassis and organized in the wire trenches of the chassis (all the interfaces of the rack server are also located at the rear). Number labels are commonly used to facilitate management of the wires.
Fans of a conventional rack server are configured in the rack, and thus the dimension of the fans is restricted. Accordingly, only the small-sized fans can be employed, and the heat-dissipating efficiency cannot be effectively improved. Since the small-sized fans often have less favorable heat-dissipating efficiency, more fans are required to be configured in the system for dissipating heat to an acceptable extent, thus increasing costs of equipment.